Parana
|name = Parana "Miyu"|age = 17|Species = Mascot|gender = Female|birthday = October 30|Zodiac = Scorpio|hair color = Blue (mascot) Green/blue ombre (Idol)|eye color = Blue (mascot) Red (idol)|occupation = Manager Idol, Student|song sang = A Message of Wind (formerly sang by Atsuko Enomoto)|brand = Puff Princess|type = Lovely|seiyuu = Saori Hayami|singer = Saori Hayami|katakana = パラナ|romaji = Parana}} Parana is a mascot roleplayed by CureItsuki. She is a 17 year old girl who uses the brand Puff Princess. She is a Lovely type idol when she is in her idol form. Her full name is 'Princess Paranama Pink Puff Crown of PriParis. ' Personality Parana is sweet, and very helpful. She can be strict, as a manager, but she doesn't have an idol to manage right now. But she is a well-known manager. As an idol, she prefers to go by the name Miyu, but sometimes she will go by Kuro. But she like Miyu more. She is also very quiet, and polite, as she goes to a private school. She is a well-known idol as well. She is very smart, too. Appearance As a mascot, Parana has two pigtails that are light blue. Her crown is pink with a blue heart. Her eyes are darker blue, and all of her fur is mostly white and light blue. As an Idol, "Miyu's" hair is light green, with a blue ombre. Her eyes are red. She sometimes wears a black cloak over her face when she doesn't want to be seen. It makes her happy, because she doesn't like getting a lot of attention. History Originally, Parana was a defective idol. She couldn't talk right, and she couldn't manage any idols. Her parents decided that if she couldn't talk right, she would be killed. One day, she discovered that she can turn human-like. After she turned like a human, she found out that she could finally talk right. She's been very aware of controlling it, because sometimes she talks strangely. This explains her reasoning for being so shy as an idol. She goes to a private school because it is better for her, because more people go to other schools, and her school isn't as popular as others. When she is a mascot, she is more cheerful because other mascots know that she is defective. Trivia * She shares her voice actress and singer with Hanami Kotoha from Mahou Tsukai Precure! * She ends most of her sentences with "~yu" because she likes being called Miyu. * She is a very popular student at her school. * She is also the smartest student in her class. * She loves roller coasters. * Her favorite kinds of roller coasters are ones with many loops, are backwards, and much more. ** Her creator has never been on a roller coaster like that, but she will (in a few days). * Her favorite idol unit is Celepara Opera Company. * She really wants to meet Hibiki. Lives TBA Songs A Message Of Wind (Formerly sang by Atsuko Enomoto) Relationships * '''Hanayo Nishimoto: '''Hanayo considers Parana her friend, and she knows that she is defective so she treats her very nicely. She sometimes calls her "Princess-sama". = Category:CureItsuki Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Academy Festival Category:Original Characters Category:Puff Princess Users Category:Lovely Idol Category:Mascot Category:Managers Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Non-human Category:Pripara Princess Category:Gobi Idol